


For the Baker's Honor

by cherrygrace



Series: Adrien August 2020 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien AUGreste 2020, Adrien Agreste as Misterbug, Adrien August, Day 4: Chocolate Chip Cookie, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father and son bonding, Fluff, Gabriel Agreste Is Not Hawk Moth, Gabriel is a decent person, Gen, Humor, I failed but this is not important, Mama Agreste does mother things, Nathalie makes a little appearance, Reverse Crush AU, The Agreste family being normal eccentric people in one universe, emilie is alive, kwami swap au, life swap au, or was I wanna call it, reverse au, tags are messed up now cuz I tried to do something, thanks god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygrace/pseuds/cherrygrace
Summary: Emilie was curious about her son Adrien's sudden interest in learning the famous recipe for chocolate cookies from the Agreste family, but Gabriel kept telling her to let it go. It’s just cookies for a friend ― who is a girl.Adrien August Day 4 ― Chocolate Chip Cookie
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Emilie Agreste, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Series: Adrien August 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858954
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	For the Baker's Honor

**Author's Note:**

> This story here belongs to my Reverse AU (which you can find my tumblr post about it here [https://italoniponic.tumblr.com/post/625525230851522560/reverse-au-so-people-can-understand-my] )  
> But in short, Adrien receive the Ladybug miraculous, has a huge crush on Marinette and his family isn’t a complete mess like in the original. Gabriel Agreste is a good, quiet but loving father and Emilie is alive and being the energetic, eccentric and curious mother I know she could be.  
> As there will be other Adrien August stories in this au, I suggest you read the post to better understand what I tried to do  
> Now I’ll let you read in peace. Hope you enjoy!

The pair of maternal eyes watched over the duo like an eagle. Her green coloring — which gave rise to her son's charming gaze — shone as the gears in her head worked. That whole situation prompted Emilie's curiosity.

For years, Adrien had heard about the legendary recipe of chocolate chip cookies from the Agreste family, but he never had the precise interest to ask Gabriel to teach him how to do it. This was very strange, without a doubt. And she, as a good mother, should come to the end of that mystery.

“Honey Holmes, can you pass me the flour?,” Gabriel asked without removing his gaze from his son who stirred the dough.

“I thought I was being discreet…,” the woman mumbled, pouting. She gave her husband a bag of flour and he poured it into the bowl a little more.

“Mom, I don't think staring at us from the couch in the living room is very discreet,” Adrien laughed.

Emilie sat on the other chair at the table, where there was a bowl and an oiled baking tray waiting to receive the future cookies.

“I'm curious, that's all,” she said.

“Whatever you’re thinking, I suggest you let it go,” the husband replied.

“Did you know that you look very nice in an apron, Gabriel?”

“I suggest you let it go _too_.”

Adrien laughed and turned to the dough in his hands, the consistency becoming firm enough. He hoped the final result would be perfect. Something worthy of his great-grandmother's recipe and good enough to say it was made by him. He wanted to give the cookies to Marinette.

It was crazy, he knew. It would be like offering a painting to Leonardo Da Vinci.

Marinette came from a long line from the two branches of her family who had great skills at the kitchen. Her great-uncle Wang owned the renowned Jade Turtle restaurant and her parents, when alive, were expert bakers. Not to mention that she was also great at cooking. How dare he compete with all that against him?

When talking about that with Tikki, the little kwami said to not be intimidated. The important thing would be that he was doing it for love and giving his crush a piece of his own story. She would appreciate all that effort, of course. She always did. But his insecurity wasn’t so certain.

Those should be the best chocolate chip cookies in the world!

“You never really liked cooking, Adrien. You always end up getting too dirty and getting too distracted when you go do these things,” Emilie commented by turning the round pot of chocolate chips on the table with her finger. “So... why you are doing this?”

“What do you want our boy to say, Emilie?,” asked Gabriel, adjusting his glasses. “A man's motives only concern the man himself.”

“I'm just teasing you a little. Mother's stuff, you wouldn't understand. And you would do the same if we had an Adrienne.”

“Even if she wanted to sew fifty clothes to give as a gift to someone, I wouldn't question noth…”

The tailor felt his foot being stepped on and his son started picking up the dough to form the cookies, as if nothing had happened. Gabriel sighed. _He messed up_. The woman watching them smiled from ear to ear, acknowledging the failure of their plan. Almost everything that happened in that house didn’t go unnoticed by her eyes.

Well, _almost_ everything. The missing part of the statistic was the size of a magical ladybug-shaped creature.

“So does it all involve giving _someone_ cookies?,” Emilie asked placing the chocolate chips on the cookies that her son made. “A friend? Maybe Nino?”

“Nino likes chocolate,” Adrien commented, concentrating on not letting his mother see his nervousness. An attitude in vain.

“Yes, but you have to be a very dedicated friend to do something like that. Only if it's another type of friend. Do I know _her_?”

“Why do you make so many assumptions, mom?”

“Because your mother has a pathological need to know little details about her son's life. The most common people refer to this as _being a mother-in-law_.”

In the third cookie, mother and son exchanged a long look. Gabriel watched everything, resigned to the fact that he could no longer intervene. Adrien wouldn't give in so easily and neither would Emilie do the same. He just had to wait until one of them got tired. Unfortunately, fourteen years didn’t prepare the boy enough to face his mother and let nothing scape.

“It is for a friend, _yes_. That's all,” the blonde replied.

But it wasn’t enough and Emilie's smile made that clear.

“I can help you out,” she noticed her husband's gaze. “If you want, dear. I have a bag with painted roses and a pink ribbon perfect for packing cookies.”

“I think a transparent bag would be ideal.”

“Transparent as your feelings then.”

The actress got up and plummeted on the living room sofa, her head drooping over the accounting notes of her friend Nathalie — who has been apart from that scene the whole time, her attention directed to more urgent things like the electricity bill than the boy’s love life.

“Nath, look! My son is in love!,” exclaimed the blonde theatrically.

“Good for Adrien. Can you get off my calculations?,” asked Nathalie in a nonchalant tone.

Adrien sighed, then laughed. Despite everything, Emilie was right. Just love to get him to make sticky things like cookie dough and stay focused on recipes. But he was determined.

“Don’t worry. Great cookies are coming out, son,” his father whispered with a smile. “Sweet as your feelings for that girl.”

A small smile remained on the boy's face. They would really be a magnificent gift. Passionate sweet cookies bagged on a transparent surface like his heart. For the honor of the bakers and his great grandmother’s, Marinette would love those chocolate chip cookies. Adrien knew well they were her favorites.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s just one thing I need to explain about Emilie’s behavior here if someone gets a little annoyed about it: I had inspired a little on my own mom and I’m sure there a plenty of mothers out there who act like this in wanting to know more about her childs love-life in a healthy way.  
> Its normal and annoying bc when we have crushes, we don’t want to many people to know (specially when your mom is overly-supportive of anything you do). But… don’t hate on her just because of this. I made this headcanons thinking that it gives Emilie character more charm. Personally, I think it suits her but it’s just my personal opinion 
> 
> So that’s it. Thank you!


End file.
